Killed in Action
by MissusLucyHonda
Summary: When Lucy and the team take on a mysterious request they discover a plot which is being formed by the Dark Guilds. As things heat up, Luce is required to make a choice which might just tear the team apart. Will the team be able to survive the oncoming storm or will darkness come out on top? (Please read, first story, reviews appreciated, contains teenage humour and mild language.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Hi! This is my first story so any criticism, targets, reviews, or anything like that are really appreciated. I will try my hardest to update every week (as long as I do get people who read the story and like it, fingers crossed).

Disclaimer: Sadly no, I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did. So with that out if the way, enjoy

Chapter 1-

Lucy

"26/11/12

Dear Mom,

Did I ever tell you about my extreme hate of mornings? I _loathe_ them as Dad would say, they really suck; worse than hay fever and that's saying something!"

I scrawl as fast as I can, my tongue's wedged between my teeth and I can feel anger radiating from my core.

"I cannot believe the nerve of the terrible trio & the Dragon wannabe; in other words my 'team', Loki/Leo or whatever you call him, Natsu, Gray and Happy. I'm pretty sure that they don't have a single brain cell between them! Everybody but them knows I'm not a morning person; it's so easy to figure out as well! _**ARGH**_! This morning I woke up to discover Happy's belly on my face! He could have suffocated me, the stupid cat! So I threw him across my room, turned to get out of bed, to discover Natsu Dragneel sprawled on the mattress next to where I had slept. The damn lion spirit was sat at my vanity table reading through my novel draft, despite the fact that in my house going through my belongings is BANNED after I found Loki searching through my drawers, claiming to be looking for 'cushion covers'. **PFFT**. Anyway, I shoved Natsu out of my bed, leapt over him as he woke and ran to the bathroom to take refuge."

I glare at the paper as I finish my sentence remembering what happened next; gosh those guys had a lot of nerve.

"Then as I slammed the door of the bathroom, I turn to find the one and only Gray Fullbuster, do you know what hacked me off the most Mom? He was stood there, in nothing but his underwear, yet he didn't understand why I kicked him! Even when I pointed out that he was stood in my bathroom, in his pants, at seven-thirty in the morning he just laughed at me! Can you believe that!? _**THE NERVE OF SOME IDIOTS. Oh and this is NOT the first time this happened, ARGH!**_"

I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears, then crying out in anger I face planted on the bar in front of me.

"Hello Lucy-Chan, sorry for the delay in service; what's can I get for you today? Maybe a hot chocolate will calm you and help you solve any problems you're having? Or I could make you some herbal tea?"

I lift my head at the sound of Mira's voice and smile; she's already placed a cup of green tea at one side of me and on the other side hot chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkles and mini marshmallows. I gratefully take the hot chocolate and begin to stir it, making sure not to spill any over the sides of the cup.

"Thank you Mira-Chan, I don't even want to know how many calories this has, I'm stopping my diet after this morning's traumatic experience, and I will need lots of cake to get over this."

Mira grinned, and turned to begin cleaning the counter behind her.

"What did they do this time?"

"If I speak of it, I may die." I say solemnly as the guild doors flew open to show a very battered looking Natsu, followed by Gray and Happy. I have to suppress a giggle at Mira's shocked expression and the wave of silence which seemed to engulf Fairy Tail.

I turn to face my team as they approach me, sorry expressions plastered all over their faces. I force myself to scowl at them as they reach my spot at the bar. With sudden exasperation Natsu literally threw himself to his knees and looked at me pleadingly.

"Please forgive me Luce, come on, your bed is just so comfy! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I came over for a chat last night on my way home from the all you can eat restaurant down the street, you were asleep and your bed just..called out to me, it was begging to be slept in!"

"It was being slept in by me!"

"Luce-Chan, I am sorry please forgive me, your bathroom is just magnificent, I mean have you seen the size of your bath!?" Gray murmured.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN MY BATH!?" I yelled, my frown becoming real for a few seconds.

"Well, no, not exactly-"

"Not exactly!?"

"I had a shower, that's all."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?"

"I didn't want to get your apartment muddy."

"Hmmm." I relaxed a little, "as long as you did it for my apartment's well-being, but that doesn't excuse the fact Happy slept on my face. Or that you were practically naked in my bathroom, and you," then I gave a pretend glare at Natsu, "why do you always find sleeping in my bed acceptable?!"

As Natsu's bottom lip began to tremble, I grinned and began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:Merry late Christmas! I'm sorry to those of you who have read the first chapter and have being patiently waiting for the next one, here it is! I think Saturday will be update day unless I get like 20 people following the story in a day, then I'll probably update the next chapter that day as a treat, haha, sorry, that sounds so cheesy, I still haven't had any reviews and I'm pretty desperate to know what you guys are thinking so, if you have the time please review. Anyways, hope you all have a lovely new year and had a nice Christmas!

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, I would love to though *sigh*..With that business over on with the story!

* * *

Gray

As Lucy began to laugh I smiled, I'll take a guess and say we're forgiven. Dragneel gets up and brushes the dirt off of his knees. Happy flies to the bar, and then takes a seat. Suddenly there's a "POOF" and there, right in front of us stands Loke, he instantly leans forward and grabs Lucy in a hug, causing the blonde to squeal.

"COWARD!" I yell, "you left Natsu, Happy and I to do the grovelling!"

"Yeah!" Natsu practically screams with enthusiasm. Here we go again.

"Calm it hot head, I actually couldn't get through the portal to your world, since _someone_," He lifts his head to look at Luce, "locked me out completely."

He leans forward, towards Lucy again causing me to immediately stop reaching towards the green tea that someone had left on the counter and give him the look. Ya know the one which could kill? He whispers something in Lucy's ear and she immediately flushes. With that, I grab a fistful of the Lion Spirit's hair and throw him to the wall opposite the bar.

"HEY!" Mira appears as she speaks, "don't break the bar!"

I zone out completely focusing on the Lion's arrogant smirk, and I almost don't notice when Lucy yells for me to stop. But I stop to consider it for a second, as I do; I almost get my head blown off by the stupid dragon slayer behind me. How dare he?!

"Ice make HAMMER!" I roar as I turn to face my attacker who stops laughing as he sees me aiming my arms at him.

"WAI-"He screeches as he gets squashed, It's then my turn to laugh hysterically, I can feel myself loosing weight I'm laughing so much, gee! Stupid overconfident Natsu Dragonoob. I collapse on the floor, unaware that Erza stood just a few meters away..until a few seconds later when she put her foot in my face.

"**ARE YOU INSANE**!?" I bellow as I get to my feet, my hand rubbing my now very sore nose.

"**Gray**." Erza barked seriously, "just look at the state you've left the bar in. How is anyone supposed to get a drink now!?"

I frown as I look towards the bar to see that indeed it's in ruins. Ah buggaration. This may cause some serious damage to my rent income. I have no doubt that I will have to pay for all of the repairs. I notice that Lucy seems to have frozen, and when I take a look I notice the drink that she had been holding was on the floor.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" Natsu questions as he rubs his head.

She turns to me, her face bright red with anger.

"Gray." She says my name and my stomach drops, oh dear, "you have five milliseconds before I tear you to shreds you damn icicle. Your forgiveness is revoked!"

Ah, I think she's annoyed with me.

"Awh come on Luce, I'll get you another Hot Chocolate okay? With a slice of Strawberry Cake thrown in too."

"The bar is destroyed you idiot! How can you get me anything when everything's been squashed?!"

"Ah, that's…problematic. I know! After we've chosen our job today (I'd like an S-Class Mission pleaseeee guys, I need some money to, erm, repair my, bike.), I'll walk you home and get you a hot chocolate from a nearby café and TWO slices of cake."

Luce looks at me, her face filled with thought. Then she sighs and nods her head, I grin, there's no way she can be mad at me now. Sadly that can't be said for Erza, who's face is glowing red and her armour has turned black.

"I'll pick the mission!" Natsu cries eagerly as he runs to the S-Class board to search for an appropriate mission.

Lucy lifts her head, her eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"What actually happened to Leo?!" She says in a low whisper, "did you kill him?!"

With that there's another loud 'POP' as Leo appears at her side.

"I'm fine princess, just got a blo-"

"LEO," Erza barks, "watch your language, there are younger aged members in this guild as well, remember that."

"Chill Erza, I was only going to say blooming headache," Leo says with a wide smirk on his face, "besides, you should hear the language Gray uses, it's truly disgraceful."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"You guys, check this out!" Natsu interrupts me, handing a job to Erza.

Erza begins to read her face blatantly full with curiosity, as her eyes wander across the small text, she begins to read aloud.

"Assistance needed urgently, an important item has been stolen from the Friken family and must be retrieved as soon as possible. More details will be distributed to the team upon their arrival at the manor, payment shall also be discussed upon arrival, minimum promised payment 2, 000, 000 jewels, see further down for address..What can this item be?! It must be pretty important"

We all glance at each other and I can practically see little cogs turning inside Luce's head.

"So," She speaks up, "that would mean we'd have..500. 000 jewels minimum to ourselves?!"

"That's right kiddo." Leo grins.

"IMAGINE ALL THE CLOTHES I CAN BUY! Well..AFTER I ACTUALLY PAY A COUPLE OF YEARS RENT! YES!"

"And I can repair the bar!" I yell triumphantly, punching the air. My remark is returned with five glowering faces, "Erm, let's go and get you that cake Luce." I exclaim rapidly as I grab her hand and drag her out of the guild yelling bye over my shoulder.

* * *

Author's Plead: Yes it's me again haha, sorry, I'll be late updating next week as I'm away for New Year, please don't stop following..erm, yeah...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks very much, ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm _so so so_ sorry! I really am, this chapter is really short simply because I needed to ask you guys something. Would you be alright with me adding some OC's? I wanted to ask you guys before I did anything. They aren't really important (I've got two alternate plots, one including them, one without) but I wanted to give you the choice. So review, or inbox me, or whatever's best but please let me know. I'm once again sorry for being a boob.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail );

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Natsu

I immediately follow Icicle and Lucy through the guild doors, making sure that I'm not actually spotted by either of them. I trail after them through Magnolia, occasionally ducking behind a lamp-post or letter box to avoid being seen. It's not like I'm stalking them in a creepy "I watch you while you sleep" way (although I will admit to watching Luce once, I was a bit bored and she wouldn't wake up when I screamed in her face). I'm tagging along behind them to keep an eye on Lucy, in a big brotherly type way..well, that's what I think it is anyway.

I finally get to sit down and take a break when they stop at Little Lily's Coffee Cup. Who knew that Luce could walk so fast when she's hungry? I guess it figures, I swat at a bee which lands dangerously close to my face. I hear a sudden 'POP' and almost jump out of my skin when I turn to see Leo sat beside me. I punch him in the face and he flinches back nursing his jaw.

"Man!? What the hell was that for you douche bag!?"

"Shut up," I say in a hurried whisper, "Luce & Stripper are sat in the café behind this tree and you're creating a load of noise! Your gonna get me found out, then I'll get more bruises than I got this morning."

"Oh, so we're spying are we?"

"No, I'm observing. _You _are being exceedingly irritating."

"Awh, hey now, no need to be mean."

"Stupid lion." I murmur as I turn to look at Luce again.

"Look man, why don't you go back to your...trash can of a house to pack for the journey tomorrow. I'll make sure Lucy is safe."

I turn to look at him, then back at Luce, then double take.

"What!? How do I know you'd murder Gray if he touched Lucy?! I don't!"

"Man, you're too stubborn. I'll look after her because she's like my sister and she needs protecting from weirdo/stripper men."

"Fair do's."

"Plus, I own Lucy."

"Pardon?!"

"I own Lucy."

"What's that meant to mean!?"

"Well, I called dibs on Lucy."

"Dibs?" I question as the volume of my voice raises, "WE AREN'T FIVE YEAR OLDS YOU STUPID LION."

And with that I destroyed Loki's eyebrows. I also destroyed Magnolia Park, which attracted Luce's attention.

Let's just say, I have the biggest bruise on my stomach plus a broken nose to show for it. Maybe the ninja shadow plan wasn't my best idea.

Happy advised that I buy Lucy some flowers to apologise for my actions. But I've got a lot of packing to do first.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Hi, well, I'm becoming slightly drained of "gusto" when writing at the moment, mainly because..I've had two reviews, and loads of readers viewed my first chapter of this story..and my last chapter had a few views, I'm not really sure if I should carry on, so advice please? Thanks to leoslady4ever&cathluvspandas for being amazing and reviewing for me.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Fairy Tail..but I wouldn't change it remotely if I did. ;)

* * *

Lucy

I can't even get my mind around the events of yesterday, what is Natsu's problem!? He gets _way _to overprotective, even when I'm with friends...like Gray, ya know!? He destroyed Magnolia Park, whilst spying on me yesterday. I repeat, _spying_. Plus he's been the one sneaking into my flat at night! I honestly..just can't figure him out.

Anyway as Mom said,

'Think about the present, not the past or future, just think about now.'

This morning I actually woke up at four, just to pack, and everything I did pack, I had to unpack, because I forgot that where we're going is actually very warm...I can't even remember what it's called now. Natsu's gonna have to book my ticket for the train.

"LUCY!"

"ARGH!" I scream as Natsu jumps through the window, and Happy flies _into_ the window. What's the saying? Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What's wrong Luce?! Did you stub your toe?!"

"No you dunce, stop staring at my feet!"

"But your toenail, it's red." With that he bends down and picks up my foot, hoisting it so my heel's on his chest. I cannot believe this. I'm basically flashing my pants at him.

"Natsu, put my foot down. Now."

"But, your toe, it's red!?"

"NATSU, IT'S NAIL VARNISH. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS? OR DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE CONCEPT TO YOU!? PUT MY FOOT DOWN!"

"Ah, okay, I thought so, but you can never be too careful, you know?"

"That's nice, can you put my foot down now please?"

"Oh, yeah." He smiles as moves backwards, sending me into the splits.

There's an awkward silence as I climb to my knees then to my feet.

"Natsu?" I say his name questioningly, he acknowledges me so I continue, "What are you actually doing here?"

"Oh yeah," He turns to Happy who hands him a crumpled package before he turns back to me, "this is to apologise for yesterday's..._events_."

He pulls out a beautiful bouquet of roses from behind his back, there are a variety of colours but the brilliant baby blue ones capture most of my attention.

"How did you get these?! Blue roses, don't really exist."

"Well, there's a little girl, who lives down the street, and she controls plants."

"Plants? Like trees?"

"Yeah, she's actually the daughter of Miss Gires. The founder of Magnolia Park. Anyway, she grew them for me."

"How much for?"

"Well, it wasn't much.."

I'm shocked, did Natsu actually make an effort to get these for me? He's never really apologised for anything before. There's another awkward pause.

"Thanks you little fireball," I smile, as I hug him with one arm, "we better get going. We'll be late to the station at this rate, oh wait! Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appears, looking slightly flustered.

"Princess, do you wish to punish me!?"

"Erm, no. Can you put these flowers in a vase for a me? It's just I'm in a rush."

"Of course I can Princess. Is that all?"

"Yup, I'm gonna rush off now, I'm sorry for summoning you for such a small job."

With that I grab Natsu's hand and yank him along as we rush to the train station in hope the train hasn't already left.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Hi! This is the newest chapter of my story, if you didn't know. Haha, sorry, I'm pretty excited because I've got a new idea for the story and I can't wait to drop the bomb on you all, but ya gotta keep on reading 'cause it's gonna be quite late on in the story ;) Thank you for reviews, and thanks for reading! (That doesn't mean I don't want reviews anymore..)

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail...cries in a corner.

* * *

Gray

Time is ticking by, but there's still no sign of Luce or Flame Brain. Erza's contacted..some people (I don't even know how she knows these people) and the train's been delayed for them. I mean Flame Brain and Luce of course, not the erm, people. I wonder why they're so late? Luce's usually really punctual, and Natsu wouldn't miss out on a chance to earn money, because money means food. Lots of food.

And where there's food, there's Natsu. Always.

"Gray," Erza barks, "help Lucy with her bags."

"Huh? Lucy and Natsu aren't here yet though."

Erza grabs my head and turns it to face the entry hallway where an enormous heap of suitcases are piled upon each other. It's a scary amount of luggage. I vaguely remember Luce saying she was packing lightly for this job. She's obviously got a different definition of light to me. Holy crap.

"GRAY."

"Aye!" I salute and hurry off to haul the deadweight on to the train. As I approach the cases a certain blonde haired mage pears out from behind them. I smile at her but when I see Flame Brain leer over her my mood instantly drops. I pick up a case nearest to me with brute force expecting it to be really heavy, but end up falling on my backside because the case is as light as a feather. I can see Natsu falling over with laughter as Luce rushes to help me up.

"Lucy?! Are these cases all empty?!"

"Well, erm.." Lucy looks sheepish, "..Well, we're going to one of the major shopping districts, so my cases are reserved for clothes I buy after the job."

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope, I'm really not."

I stare at her, and I swear the temperature drops by fifty degrees where we're stood, and not because I just froze Flame Brain to stop him laughing.

"Gray! What's the hold up?!" Erza yells from behind me.

I look around to see her approach as I yell back,

"Luce's cases are all empty!"

"No they're not!" Lucy yells desperately, I turn to find her attempting to carry 5 cases at once, she trips, and I lunge to catch her but somehow we both end up on the floor. She's sprawled on top of me, and steam is now appearing from Natsu's ice statue. I send him a wicked grin as I roll us over so I'm hovering over Luce before getting up. I then bend down and pick her up tsking as I do so.

"Erza, Luce has just injured her ankle, by being an idiot. I'm gonna carry her to our compartment can you and Fla-Natsu manage the cases?"

"Of course! Lucy, you _MUST_ be more careful."

"I'm sorry to be a pain." She murmurs, as Natsu bursts out of the ice.

"GRAY. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU STRIPPER!"

"**Natsu**, _restrain yourself_!" Erza barks, "Now help me carry these cases."

As I walk off, I turn and stick my tongue out at Natsu.

**Gray**-1

**Natsu**-0

"Gray," Luce interrupts my mental victory dance, "you realise, I'm not actually in that much pain."

"Don't lie, your ankle is swollen."

"Haha, erm, but was there any need to carry me?"

"Yep, you could have twisted your ankle further, then you'd be no use to anyone."

"But I'm quite heavy, if you carry me, it'll tire you out."

"No you're not, but if you're worried about me that much I'll nap on the train."

"_But I'm heavy Gray_!" She whines like a two-year old.

"Shut up you airhead, you're not heavy." I say fondly as we board our compartment.

I place her down on the seat trying not to knock her foot as I place it on the table and plonk down next to her. I then grab her legs and rest them on my lap.

"Gray."

"Yep Luce."

"I'm sleepy."

"Seriously?" I smile, she's probably been up since the crack of dawn unpacking the cases from her loft. Baring in mind she lives in an apartment..she gets a scary amount of junk in there.

"Did you pack a cushion?"

"No. But I do have a very comfy shoulder."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Of course."

She spins around, holding her legs up in the air and then rests on my shoulder. She falls asleep just as Natsu & Erza walk into the compartment, and she sleeps the whole journey..Apparently I fell asleep too. Because when I next open my eyes, I have a marker moustache.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Hello again..Surprise! Haha, I've had a really long day, and decided to upload this in response to korne-pokemon-luv (

Just to let ya know, I know what you mean, it is intentional, don't worry, I haven't made Lucy..not Lucy. I also had a really cute review from a 'Guest', thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far :)

Any ideas who Luce will actually end up with, because as the author..I still have no clue. HELP ME! Any reviews, suggestions about how I could improve the story and what the pairing should be are always

appreciated!

Hope you all had a nice weekend, (btw I'm sorry for the swearing, that's why this is a 'T')

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail,

* * *

Lucy

When I wake up, I feel a bit disorientated. I can't even remember yesterday, well, I can but only until we arrived at the station. I realise I must still be on the train yet it's night now, I sit up straight and check what I was leaning on. There is the very much sleeping form of Gray Fullbuster. Erm, what?! When..How!? I'll check with him when he wakes up, I should really Lucy kick him right this minute, right where it hurts..URGH the pervert. But then again we're in a confined space and I'm pretty sure Erza will already have punched him for taking advantage of me like that.

I'm sure we had to take at least three trains to get to.. Faransborough, I think we're going to Faransborough. Which train number is this? My head's pounding and I'm finding it hard to think. I try to stand but end up in a heap on the floor, I muffle a squeak in an attempt not to wake the others. I look at my feet, and am shocked to see a massive blue bruise on my right ankle.

What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?!

I think back to this morning, what could I have done to cause my loss in memory?

Let's review shall we?

This morning I had Virgo wake me up at four in the morning and when I didn't get out of bed she dragged me into the kitchen kicking and screaming before she vanished with the promise of sending Leo to help me unpack the loft at five. When she'd gone I found a coffee on the side top of the kitchen with a note from Aries, apologising for her absence from 'service'..Basically her way of apologising for being ill.

I'd drunk that then gone to get ready, at five Leo showed up and helped me unpack suitcases while we discussed my relationship with Fireball & Stripper. I'd then asked Cancer to help me pack my stuff for the trip, which only took up two and a half suitcases out of about fifty.

I then researched the hotel, realised we were going somewhere warm, then hurriedly summoned Cancer again to help me unpack and repack. Hmm, then I said thank you and he went back to the spirit world.

I was writing my novel when Natsu delivered the flowers, then I realised the time. We then ran all the way to the station..that's where my mind goes blank. Nothing seems alarmingly wrong.

I realise then that I'm sat on the floor of a train compartment..damnit! I struggle to get up then manage to walk to the other side of our compartment.

"Open gate of the Lion!" I murmur.

You can imagine my shock when Aries appears, I almost fall flat on my butt again but she catches me. It's a wonder nobody else has woken up yet.

"I'm sorry to have startled you!" She cries in panic, and she brushes me down trying to remove non-existent muck.

"Shh, shh.." I quieten her quickly before saying in a rushed whisper, "Aries?! I thought you were ill?! Please don't tell me Leo made you do this when you're ill!?"

"Of course I'm not ill otherwise Leo would have cancelled his date so he was available."

"But you left me a coffee and a note this morning explaining you'd come down with flu!?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I didn't, was I meant to?!" Her voice rose again and I put my finger to my lips to signal for her to be quiet.

"No, I didn't ask you to but apparently you did."

"I didn't put them there Miss."

Realization hits me.

Some-one had been in my apartment. Some-one who didn't want me to know who they really were.

Some-one spiked my coffee.

"Shit." I murmur, "You can go now Aries, thank you."

She's gone with a 'POP' and with that Gray wakes up. He looks around in panic as he realises I'm no longer leaning on him. When he sees me he calms down a little but my facial expression must have given away something is up.

"What's up Luce?"

"Gray, what happened yesterday when I got to the station? Did my actions seem odd to you?"

"Well..you asked me if you could borrow my shoulder..to sleep on."

"No fricking way."

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Not really."

I then go to the window and stare out of it into the sky, trying not to freak out.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice makes me want to curl up in a ball.

"Can we sit down in the 'lounge' area? This is gonna take a lot of explanation."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. I've had no internet whatsoever for the last few weeks, and I feel so bad! Reviews please? Here it is, the next part, *Cries in corner*

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail x

* * *

Gray

"..that's when I put two & two together. Aries didn't make me that coffee, someone else did. Someone was in my apartment, the question is who? And what did they do to my coffee?"

I sit in silence, cogs turning in my head. Who would have broke into Luce's apartment? What was the purpose? I could feel rage starting to burn inside me, someone could have hurt her, and we weren't there to protect her. Where was Loki? Or Natsu? I try to keep a calm exterior, just to soothe Luce.

"It's okay, c'mon, let's wake the others up."

"Okay." She murmurs quietly, she's gone alarmingly quiet but I can't blame her. I'm scared, and it wasn't my apartment, it wasn't me who was in danger. I pull open the cabin door and pounce on Flame Brain, trying to lighten the mood.

"WAKE UP CALL FOR NATSU DRAGNEEL. GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED. YOU TOO ERZA. EMERGENCY. **LET'S GO, LET'S GO!**"

I hear a giggle from behind me, I'm glad I could make her smile a little in a time like this. Natsu groans, Erza peers at me. Ah, I forgot what time it was.

"**Gray. What appears to be the problem**?" Erza growls.

"Yeah Stripper, what's _your_ problem." Natsu mumbles moodily.

"It's not his problem." Luce whispers and the compartment goes quiet. In an instant Natsu is out of bed, his arms wrapped around Luce, rocking her softly.

"Get off me you pervert." Lucy whines suddenly making everybody smile, even when she's scared, she's still Luce.

Half an hour later we're once again sat in the main lounge compartment, I get the faintest feeling of déjà vu as Luce finishes telling the story.

"..So I realised that someone had been in my apartment."

"Holy shi-" Natsu begins but as soon as he begins to curse Erza stuffs her hand in his mouth.

"Everybody must stay calm," She commands, authority ringing clear in her voice, "as soon as we arrive at Faransborough Station, we're sending Happy to get Wendy. We shall explain to the 'Friken' family that until Lucy is once again fully healthy we shall need to postpone the job."

"We can't!" Lucy looks stricken, "what if they give the job to someone else because they can't wait."

"Then we shall do the work while you relax." Erza says soothingly, but when Lucy opens her mouth to protest again, she shoots her one of the killer glares she's famous for, daring her to say anything else.

"Okay." Lucy squeaks and I begin to feel really worried again. What was in the coffee? Was it poisonous? Could it seriously harm Luce? Does this mean someone's been stalking her other than Flame Brain? Someone who threatens to endanger Luce? Questions run through my head over and over.

It's only when I look back at Luce that I realise how scared she must be right now, and how brave she's being about it. Then I understand, she's being brave for us, for our sake's and I want to scoop her up in my arms then just hold her there so she doesn't have to be courageous.

Suddenly there's a loud 'POP' and there stands a very messed up Leo the Lion.

"Luce," He rushes to her side, "what's going on? Aries told me that a stranger gave you..coffee?"

I stand up and walk around to the dishevelled lion spirit.

"I'll fill you in." I say to him and he looks at me in confusion.

"I'm always up for a fight Icicle but now isn't the time."

"Idiot." I murmur as I drag him away from a confused looking Luce.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Helloooo, I'm so so so so so so so sorry, if there's anyone still out there I thank you so much for waiting patiently for the next chapter, I had a bit of Writer's Block, so this seems like a bit of a gap filler..therefore I shall update again tomorrow! As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much, byeee.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters in this story..well, not any that have been properly introduced yet.

* * *

Lucy

After the initial shock had worn off, I remained surprisingly calm for the remainder of the journey. Erza sent Happy back to Magnolia to retrieve Wendy and until she arrives I'm out of action. Natsu hasn't stopped fussing over me since we found out, it's like he's expecting me to disappear any second. Erza sends daggers his way, and he stops momentarily.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Erza sighs after a few seconds.

"Isn't it obvious?" He retorts, "I'm being Luce's nurse." He beams like a child and Erza raises her brows.

"Lucy," Erza turns to me, her facial expression sympathetic, "do you need a nurse?"

"Urm, no, I feel just fine at the moment."

"Natsu," Erza says, her voice made of steel, "go and make yourself useful, we're almost at the station, get Luce's bags so we can make a hasty exit from the station."

Natsu looks at her defiantly, and he stands his ground..for about five seconds.

"Fine." Erza loses her patience and she drags Natsu out of the compartment by his hair.

"I don't wanna _dieeee_." I hear Natsu wail as though he was a banshee and I snigger, the boy should have realised by now that Erza is exceedingly strong and when she says something..she means it.

My eyelids droop and I battle to keep them open, I don't want to sleep, I'm suddenly afraid again. What's going on? I give an involuntary shiver as look out of the window. The sun is gradually making its way upwards, it's dawn. This time yesterday morning I was perfectly fine, wondering what the shops would be like, wondering if we would end up destroying the city of Faransborough, I was able to unpack suitcases from a loft without people panicking that I was incapable for crying out loud!

I lean against the window and my eyelids gradually slide shut, I can't fight it anymore, I welcome sleep with open arms.

When I wake, I'm once again in a new place. I cautiously sit up and groan, my back is killing and my head is spinning. I close my eyes, breath in deeply a couple of times and reopen them, everything is clear again.

"Stupid bloody coffee, " I moan as I stand and stretch, I turn and see I'd been placed on a fancy looking sofa, "or stupid uncomfy sofa!" I correct myself as I look around, a million thoughts exploding in my head. Where am I? Who brought me here? Did somebody kidnap me?! Oh God. Someone's coming, I hide behind the sofa in an attempt not to be spotted by my kidnapper. I hear a door open and I try to quieten my breathing, as the attacker steps in the room.

"Crap." I hear them murmur and I decide that then would be my best time to kick some ass. I leap over the sofa and kick my opponent right between the legs. They crumple to the ground and I then realise that the 'evil kidnapper' is Gray.

"Ohmygod. I'm so sorry!" I yell as I step forward and pat him on the back, "I woke up confused, where are we?!"

He scowls at me, and we sit there for a while, he seems to be catching his breath..I did kick him, very hard.

"We're at the Friken's..home?" He wheezes, finally catching his breath.

I should've guessed when we saw the request that the people were rich, of course this is their house. I used to be imprisoned in a house like this.

"I came to wake you up, the Friken's have given us their hot spring villa thingy to stay in."

"Hot spring villa what now?!"

"That's what I said," Gray got to his knees then stood, "they just laughed at me."

I shook my head, gosh, things were getting complicated, I stood and followed Gray as he exited the room and started to trek through a maze of hallways.

It's gonna be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail..:(

Author's Note- This hasn't been checked! I'm sorry, but as promised here it is, enjoy :) Review please

* * *

Lucy

After a fifteen minute walk through about seventy different hallways, I was confused to a point of no return, how anyone could actually navigate through this crazy maze on a day to day basis was a mystery. I thought our house was big but these hallways seemed to be here for protection purposes, for example if someone broke into the house they could spend hours traipsing through these halls, by which time I'm sure they would've been discovered.

Really, we should've invested in some of these hallways, it would of stopped multiple people from breaking in. Maybe I could install some of these in my apartment once this job was over. Then again maybe I could just move in with Erza...what am I saying?! I don't need to do that. There's nothing to panic about, everything's gonna be fine. Just fine.

"Luce," Gray's annoyed voice makes me snap out of my trance, "c'mon the villa is waiting."

"Villa?" I think aloud, "OH GOSH YES, OKAY, SORRY." I duck my head as I walk through a grand oak door and I spot Natsu jogging on the spot, Erza is starting to drag the cases forwards, up a giant hill.

"Bye then." I hear Gray call behind me and I turn just in time to see the gateway to the land of mazes closing. Damnit, I wanted to see the all mysterious Friken family, I guess there's always next time but that doesn't prevent me from sighing in exasperation.

"Let's get going then!" I say with as much enthusiasm as muster.

...

Half an hour later I'm dragging myself along, the idea of a nice long bath is all that is keeping me going now. Gray is tagging behind me, humming merrily, it seems he is challenging me. Maybe he's taunting me, yep, he definitely is, I can hear the thoughts which are currently running through his head.

"Lucy is weak, she's crawling on the floor, is that a bit of leg flab?!"

WELL, I SHALL SILENCE GRAY'S THOUGHTS ONCE AND FOR ALL. With renewed enthusiasm I jump up and literally sprint up the remainder of the hill.

I swear I hear Gray mutter, "That girl is delusional." from some way behind me, but it's fine, I made it, I'm alive, and I have a nice figure.

"HA." I yell down at Gray, "SEE, I HAVE NICE LEGS AND I'M NOT WEAK!"

"WHAT THE FU-" Gray begins to yell back but by that time Erza's requipped and standing before him like an unforgiving angel. Natsu and Happy are suddenly stood next to me, I cover my mouth to prevent myself from 'eeping'. Those guys always just appear out of thin air, it gets me every time as well.

"Well, are you gonna open the door or not?" Natsu questions impatiently.

"Oh right, yeah." I grab a key that Erza handed me earlier from my pocket and open the door. My first impression is that the Frikens are..just...very rich, the place is huge, possibly the same size as the house, I contemplate for a minute if they were attempting to show off, but hey, on second thoughts, I'm not complaining. I'm sure this place will have some nice hot springs, (Erza managed to let me know that this is in fact a Hot Spring resort, exclusive for guests of the Friken family..how fancy does that sound?!) and I'm dying to see them, well, and get in them!

"Luce, are you gonna block the doorway for the rest of the day?"

"Nope, I'm gonna call dibs on a room before the rest of you though!" I tease Natsu happily before skipping off like a maniac.

"Oh God, personality change?" I hear Gray pant in the background, he must have finally made it up the hill.

"Nope, I'm just happy to be practically living in a spa!" I smile in contentment.

Maybe today isn't going to be as bad as I originally thought..


End file.
